


Baby•Ryden CGL/ABDL Oneshots

by patdrynrss



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Daddy!Brendon, M/M, Non sexual ageplay, Wetting, daddy!brendon urie, dom!brendon, little!ryan, little!ryan ross, oneshots, sub!Ryan, use of diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdrynrss/pseuds/patdrynrss
Summary: originally written on wattpad under the same @, little!ryan and daddy!brendon.WARNING: contains abdl to an extent that may not be suitable for others





	1. Chapter 1

hello! So this is my CGL/ABDL ryden oneshot book! Here's some things to know!

What is CGL?

CGL stands for caregiver/little. CGL is not a kink like DDLG/DDLB/MDLG/MDLB. (in my eyes CGL isn't a kink at least)

What is ABDL?

ABDL stands for adult baby/diaper lover. It's not gonna be used often, when it is I'll leave a warning :)

What is RYDEN?

The ship between Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie. But you knew that!

What is a ONESHOT?

oneshot is a single story. One chapter is a mini story.

CHARACTERS AND DETAILS

RYAN ROSS

Role: Brendon's little

Goes by: Ryan, Baby Boy, ryry, etc. (there's a lot of nicknames)

Age in story: 22

(pretty. odd. ryan) 

BRENDON URIE

Role: Ryan's Daddy

Goes by: Brendon, Daddy, occasional dada

Age in story: 25

(vices brendon) 

Ask any questions and make any requests!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan patiently waits for his daddy to cold home, only to find that he has to stay at his babysitter, dallon's house for the night.

Ryan pov

I waited for Daddy to come home from work all day. I played with my stuffies, watched Spongebob, colored in my coloring books, and I even ate the fruits daddy left as a snack. I plopped myself down in the living room and watched TV for the third time today.

"Spongebob is so silly!" I giggled to my stuffie, Pumpkin. She was an orange Bunny rabbit, and it was the first stuffie daddy got me. When I was laying on the couch almost asleep, my daddy called. I jumped off the couch and quickly answered the phone.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you coming home soon??" I asked excitedly. Daddy sighed.

"Actually, baby, out of headspace for a bit." He paused, and I took some time to snap out of it.

"What's wrong, Brendon?"

"I need you to pack a bag for overnight. Dallon is picking you up in 30 minutes. I have to go to San Diego for work, and I won't be home until 9am tomorrow." He said. I checked the time. It was 5:00 pm, and he usually came home at 6 for dinner. Ever since he got this new big office job he's been so busy, and I can't go to work with him until he's ready. I cried into the phone.

"B-B-But I haven't seen you all day!" I whined. He always left for work right after breakfast time. "I know, I know. But 9 am is the best I can do. It's a two hour drive, and I finish my meeting at 10:00 tonight. I'll get there in San Diego at 7:00, and my meeting starts at 8:00. When my meeting ends at 12, I can't drive back home. It'll be too late after a long meeting like that. I'll have to sleep, or I might get in an accident. I promise to drive back home at 7:00am tomorrow and be there at 9:00, ok?"

"O-ok. C-Can you help me pack?" I asked as my tears slowed down. "Sure baby boy. Grab any special little items you might need. Pacis, bottles, sippies, nappies-"

"O-ok Daddy I got a sippy, a bottle, my green paci, and no nappies. I don' need em."

"Good, now can you grab your PJ's? You'll need those for tonight. If you want, you can borrow one of Daddy's shirts." I giggled and decided to borrow Daddy's striped shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"What else, Daddy?" I asked.

"You need something to wear tomorrow. You can't stay in your PJ's all day. Please grab your dino onesie and cargo shorts, please. Oh, and since you aren't feeling like a baby boy, pack some undies too."

"Which color shorts, Dada?"

"Dark blue. Did you pick a bag yet?"

"Nuh uh daddy. Was waiting to see how much stuff." I mumbled. He asked me to grab the duffel bag from the hall closet. I grabbed the light blue bag and gently placed my things inside. Then I heard the doorbell ring. "Daddy! Dally is here."

"Ok baby, I have to go now."

"Wait! Don't you need an overnight bag too, Daddy?" I asked.

"No, no, no. I'm staying at my brother's house." He explained.

"Ok...Bubye Dada...."

"Bye." He hung up and I finally answered the door, which was fine, because Dally knows I take a while to answer the door. He waved and grabbed my bag. I quietly said hello and made my way to the car. He buckled me in and I pressed my face against the window, crying softly and quietly. I missed my daddy. Dally noticed me crying when I hiccuped.

"Ry, are you ok, buddy? If you need anything you can tell me."

"I miss Dada..." I mumbled. "I know, little guy. But I made some treats for you if you want! We can have a little movie party after your dinner. We're having pizza and salad." I scrunched my nose.

"Well, your daddy said that he was planning on making that anyways, and you have to eat your food. He gave me a list of rules, rewards, and punishments if you're a bad boy." I whimpered at the thought of Dallon punishing me. It's different when it's your babysitter. We got to his house and he put my bag in the spare room. Dally has kids, but he's divorced so they're only home on the weekends. I sat down in their playroom and played with toy trucks as Dally usually let me do. 

 

dallon pov

 

Ryan seems really upset, but he should calm down soon. I took the paper off my fridge with Ryan's schedule, rules, punishments, rewards, and tips. It's been about 2 months since I've watched him, so I could use a refresher. 

_ Ryan's Schedule: _

_ 7:30-8:15: waking up, brush teeth, wash face _

_ 8:45: Breakfast time. Very important!  _

_ 9:00: Get dressed for the day.  _

_ 9:10: Telly time!  _

_ 10:15: outdoors time. If it's too cold/raining/snowing, play special games _

_ 11:00: snack time, when finished any do any kind of free play until lunch _

_ 12:30: lunch time! be sure to have some kind of fruit/veggie in meal!  _

_ 1:00: nap time. Bottle/sippy with milk, comfy clothes, possible paci. If Ryan can't sleep, cuddle _

_ 2:30: telly time  _

_ 3:30: snack time! something healthy!  _

_ 3:45: ryan time. Ryan likes having cuddles, playing with toys/stuffies, or coloring with you!  _

_ 6:30: dinner time! Be sure Ryan eats his serving of veggies and finishes his meal. Don't serve what he won't finish! If you have any, Ryan can have a dessert for finishing his meal _

_ 7:00: special night activities! Movies, board games, stories, etc.  _

_ 8:30: bath time!  _

_ 8:50: Dressed in pjs, teeth brushed, face washed, tucked in bed, bottle/sippy, paci. If he can't sleep, lay with him or read Ryan a story _

_ 9:30: bed time _

I looked at my watch. It's 6:25, and our pizza hasn't arrived yet. I called Ryan into the kitchen, and he sat at the table. He seemed in a better mood, smiling and babbling nonsense to himself. I got Ryan's little eating things. Plastic forks with stripes, his  plastic lion face plate, and his green sippy cup. I also grabbed his safari themed placemat, and a few napkins and babywipes. At 6:35, the pizza arrived, and Ryan stopped his whining. he clapped his hands with joy.

"What kind of pwizza, dally?"

"Cheese, Ryan. Your favorite!" Ryan squealed and watched me serve his meal. I saw his nose scrunch when I served his salad. It only had iceberg lettuce, tomatoes, chicken, and any dressing he chose, but that doesn't mean he won't like it.

"Ok Ryan, how old are you?" I asked. He raised three fingers. 

"Do you need for food cut?" I asked. He nodded, and I cut his pizza into tiny pieces. Once he finished his pizza, he pushed his plate away.

"Icky."

"Sorry little guy, but you have to finish all your food."

"No! Salad's icky!!" He shouted, slamming his fork on his plate, sending salad all over the table. He gasped and went quiet.

"Ryan." I said calmly.

"I'm so so sowwy! I'll clean it I pwomise!" He whined. I stood up slowly, grabbing the red paper off my fridge. He whimpered and kicked his legs, knowing it was his punishment list.

_ Refusing to eat veggies: No dessert, extra veggies (mashed) if he's acting out. High chair needed.  _

"Ok, Ryan. No chocolate chip cookies for you." I said with a sigh. He cried with a loud whine. I served a new serving of veggies and placed it in the blender. I blended the lettuce, added shredded carrot, tomatoes, then put it in a little bowl. Ryan cried louder as I brought out the high chair. When I lifted him up into the seat, he screamed and repeatedly hit my back. Once he was strapped in, I lifted the mush to his mouth.

"Ryan." I said in a stern tone. "Eat It, please.  This is your punishment." He sighed, eating the mush. Once he finished it all, I took him out and he cried on my shoulder. I took him to get ready for his bath. I undressed him and he blushed, crossing his legs.

"I know it's kind of weird RyRy, but I'm just getting you in the bubble bath, I'll wash your hair and anything else you're ok with, alright?"

"O-Okway, Dwally..." He stuttered quietly. Once he was in the tub, I gently scrubbed his curly mop top hair. Once I finished he pushed my hands away and I got the message to leave. About 10 minutes later, he finally asked me to come in. He had gotten himself dressed, so i had him brush his teeth and wash his face. He ended up sleeping in my room, so I let him watch tv with me and I made him a bottle. The small boy drank it and fell asleep soon afterwards. 

 

💕the next morning...💕

 

7:35 am

ryan pov

I woke up when the sun hit my face. I called for Dallon and he lifted me up out of bed. He set me down on the edge of the bathtub and handed me my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth, rinsed my brush, and tried to escape from washing my face. Before I could run for it, Dally had my arm and a bit of face wash on his other hand.

"Now, ryry, do you want icky red bumps on your face? Do you want to feel all oily and nasty?" He asked. I quickly shook my head and he smiled, rinsing my face and gently scrubbing. Once he was all finished The two of us went down to eat some breakfast. Dallon made us waffles and I happily ate them, waiting for my daddy to come back. After breakfast, I helped Dallon clean up and he helped me get all dressed. Once I put my things in a bag, the doorbell rang. I squealed and ran into my Daddy's arms. He stumbled back a bit, and I smothered him in little kisses. He picked me up and held me on his hip.

"I missed you, little Roo..." He whispered.

"I missed ya too, dada..." I whispered back. We giggled and Dallon gave Daddy my bag.

"Any issues with ry?" He asked. Uh Oh...

"Uh, yeah. He refused to eat his veggies so I went with his listed punishment." Darn. Dally had to say something.

"Oh really now. We have to talk later, baby boy." I nodded, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Wet's gwo hwome dada." I said into his shirt.

"Ok baby boy, let's go."


End file.
